Savage Comics 4
by D
Summary: She-Hulk VS Warrior Woman! It's a femme fatale throwdown!


She-Hulk 

A Titanic Tale Told in the Timely Fashion!

Dual Natures

Rockaway Beach, early morning

            This first sensation Ross was aware of was the cold sea air on his face as she struggled to wake up. His hops that the events of last night events being a bizarre dream where smashed to a infinite number of pieces when he looked down and saw that one, he was still on the beach, and two, there was the still slumbering from of the now human Jennifer Walters curled up next to him. Sighing in relief, he reached down to wake her up before anybody saw them and questioned as to what a man and barely dressed woman were doing on a public beach under a cape. But as soon as he hand touched her shoulder, Ross could tell something wasn't right with the young yeoman.

The young woman let loose a blood chilling scream and leaped on Ross's chest like a rabid dog. "She-Hulk smash stupid little man!" Jennifer howled as her fists rained down on Ross's face. Using his larger size to his advantage, Ross rolled the irate woman off of him and pinned her arms to her side. "Damn it Jennifer snap out of it! What's wrong with you?" Hearing the name 'Jennifer' sent the yeoman into a violent frenzy as she slammed her knee into Ross's unprotected groin. Stifling the urge to vomit as he rolled off her, Ross slowly sat up as the woman he had just spent the night with was now trying to rip away the flesh on her hands. "Not my skin! Not my body! Stupid weak body, Jennifer did this to me!  Stupid Man, where is Jennifer? Tell me or I'll-I'll…" Jennifer fell to the ground, clutching the medallion around neck. Ross stared in horror, as the medallion seemed to ripple like it was made of water and slowly began to sink into Jennifer's chest.

Leaping to his feet (and ignoring the pain as best he could) Ross reached out and grabbed the disk before it managed to completely bury itself in Jennifer's chest. As soon as his hand made contact with the disk, Ross felt his entire arm go cold. "Damn it, I won't lose her after all this! I WON'T!" Ross yelled as he pulled his nearly numb arm back. A scream that sounded like a thousand fingers on a black board erupted from Jennifer's mouth as the medallion left her chest.

Plopping down next to her, Ross stared at the medallion, watching the morning sun play of its dull surface. For an instant, Ross could have sworn that he felt…something looking at him from somewhere. Dropping the medallion into the sand, Ross turned his attention back to the now waking form of Jennifer Walters. Her skin looked paler than normal, but aside form that there was no other damage. Strangely, there was no wound where the medallion had been trying to permanently attach itself. Slowly rising to her knees, Jennifer looked around the beach. "What happened?" she asked in a shaky voice

Ross sighed as he sat back down next to her. "I'll tell you later. Right now we had better get out here." Jennifer got up, and nearly fell back down. Placing his arm around her, Ross helped her to her feet. 

Throwing Miss America's cape over her shoulders, Jennifer stumbled off of the beach. "Something's wrong." She said as she turned around and stared into the surf. "Yes, I know. Plenty of things are wrong, but we can't fix anything if the police run us in for disturbing the peace. We should meet back with the Legion, they might be able to help" Jennifer shook her head and tightened the cape around her. "No. They won't be able to help. I have to go to the source." 

Jennifer started to walk towards the city as Ross just stared at her. "Source? What source?" Jennifer looked directly at the medallion in Ross's hand. "To the woman who gave it to me."

Meanwhile, in underground lab somewhere in Germany

The howls coming from the room were almost deafening. Warrior Woman smiled as she entered the room, her high heel boots clicking on the polished linoleum. "Herr Nacht, how is the creature doing?" Nacht looked up at the towering woman and said as he flipped through some reports. "I am surprised at it's level at strength. It's been pounding on it's cage nonstop since it woke up three hours ago. I tried to perform some tests on it, but it mauled both of the handlers. This…Abomination, as you call it, may just be the most powerful creature on the face of the Earth. Next to you, of course." Nacht added hastily. "Very good, when will she be ready to fight?" Warrior Woman asked as she stepped closer to the cage. Nacht followed, keeping a safe distance behind the leather clad woman. "Well, that's the problem. She is ready to do battle right now of course, but we would have to sedate it first so we could get it out of here, but it's skin is so thick that none of our needles can penetrate." Warrior Woman snorted in contempt as she rapped her knuckles against the cage. The Abomination leaped at her through the bars trying to get out. The steel bars pf the cage stated to bend slightly as the creature tried to claw Warrior Woman. The woman simply smiled as she closed her hand into a fist. "Herr Nacht, the reason you have been unable to control this creature is because…" with lighting fast speed, Warrior Woman slammed her dist into the creature's jaw, sending the Abomination flying into the other side of the cage where she slumped to the ground, unconscious. "You lack a woman's touch. Prepare her for deployment. She leaves for a special assignment in one hour." With that said, Warrior Woman saluted and left the lab.  

In Times Tower, headquarters of the Liberty Legion

Ross sat down in one of the Legion's plush chairs and let out a sigh. After he and Jennifer made the way across the city (ignoring the looks a badly limping man and woman wearing a gaudy costume and a cape that seem to generate) they were both stuck reciting endless passwords, until the Thin Man was finally convinced that Ross was who he said he was. Miss America was tending to Jennifer in another room while Ross and the newly arrived Patriot talked. "Captain Ross, glad to see you made it back. Miss America told us you nearly bought the farm chasing that monster down." Ross smiled weakly and shifted in the over-stuffed chair. "Damn lucky I suppose. I was wondering, did I get any kind of message" The Patriot held up his hand and pulled out a telegram. "We just received this an hour ago. It's for your eyes only, so if you'll excuse me" With a salute, the Patriot exited the room, leaving Ross alone with the message. Unfolding it, Ross felt the blood go out of his face we he saw the print. "Eagle has crashed. Stop. Unable to fly. Stop. MS-***." Ross carefully tore the message up and burned the remains before leaving the room. "Damn. General Phillips is missing and I can't reach him! I know Jennifer has to go find…whatever or whoever gave her that dammed piece of jewelry, but I have to help the general. Hmm, 'MS' followed by three stars? I wonder if it could be…" But before he could muster up the courage to knock, the door was flung open to revel a now plain clothes Jennifer Walters. Her complexion had improved since the morning, but she still looked weak. "Captain, I need to go. Right now. Sunset is in nine hours. I have to get to Massachusetts and fast!" Ross looked down before answering. "I know, but something has come up. General Philips is missing, and I have to find him. Wait, we're doing this all wrong. Jennifer, come with me, I have a plan!" 

Soon, in the official meeting room of the Liberty Legion

"Here's the plan Thin Man." Ross started as he uncurled several maps across the table. "Miss America, you take Jennifer to Arkham, were as the Patriot and myself will to Virginia." The Thin Man spoke up as he uncurled himself from his chair. "Well, that's all well and good, but why precisely is it that you're splitting the team up in such a way?" Ross straightened his shoulders before looking the Thin Man directly in his face. "Because a general has been kidnapped. General Sam Philips has gone missing. I have a hunch we'll find some answers in Virginia. Yeoman Walters has an equally important mission, but I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss it with anyone of you at this present time. The only lead I have is MS, followed by three stars. If my hunch is right, we'll find out what happened to General Philips."

A few hours later

Ross went over the facts in his head as the Thin Man's plane silently landed in a wooded grove. "The MS stood for Max Saunders, a three star general who knew General Philips. He retired from the service a few months before Captain America's debut. I don't know why his name would be mentioned in the code though." Ross mused as the Thin Man and the Patriot started to camouflage the plane. "Well, maybe he kept in touch with him." said the Patriot. "Or maybe he knows something. I don't trust this set up Captain Ross." The Thin Man said as he coiled his head around 180 degrees. "Neither do I, but it's the only lead we have. I'll do the talking, you two stay out here if there's trouble."

Meanwhile, a few miles north of Boston

 Miss America (with a relieved Yeoman Walters) landed softly on the ground. A unpaved road lead directly to a small town which might have taken off the cover of a postcard. A small sign was sticking out of the ground with the words 'Welcome to Arkham' brightly etched on to it. The sign itself seemed to be staring at the two women. "Jennifer, are you sure this is the place?" Miss America asked as she put a large overcoat on over her costume. Jennifer nodded mutely as she stared walking away from the town. Miss America looked at Jennifer and asked: "Hey, I thought you said she lived here?" Jennifer stopped in her tacks and stared down at the medallion in her hand. "No, but this will show me where she's hiding." And with out any other words, Jennifer continued to walk.

Outside of Saunders's house.

Ross steadied himself before knocking on the door. The door swung open easily as his knuckles rapped against the wooden surface. Peering into the dark interior, the smell of old tobacco nearly made Ross gag. Drawing his gun, Ross slowly entered the house, motioning to the Patriot and the Thin Man outside the house. Walking down the hall, Ross saw a fire roaring in the fireplace inside the den. Slowly pushing the door open, Ross was confronted with Max Saunders sitting in an easy chair by the fireplace, dressed in his night clothes, and smoking a pipe. "Well, are you going to shoot, or are you going to sit down and have a smoke with me?" Saunders asked, his eye never leaving the fireplace. 

Lowering his gun, Ross stared at the older man. "General, I need to ask you some questions…" Saunders waved his hand dismissively and motioned towards another easy chair. "I imagine you would Captain. Please have a seat. No need to stand on my account, I hung up my stars a while ago." Ross sat down and looked at the old man. An eye patch covered the man's left eye, and scar tissue seemed to make up the rest of the man's face. "I see you're admiring the Huns handiwork. Heh, I picked up this beauty up in '16" Saunders said as he tapped the patch. "Damn sniper got me when I was in the latrine. But that's beside the point, isn't? I bet you would like to know about General Phillips, wouldn't you?" Ross's attention perked up at Saunders statement. "Sir, do you know anything about his whereabouts?" Ross asked hopefully. "Of course solider. He's tied up the basement, waiting on the rest of my guests to show up." 

            Jumping to his feet, Ross pointed his gun straight at the old man's head. "Alright, what did you do?" Ross demanded. Saunders smirked as he put his pipe down. "I did nothing Captain. That milksop is the one who betrayed this country. We need to be strong, but thanks to him" the rest of Saunders speech was lost on him, as Ross felt a familiar presence behind him. A black-gloved fist swung from the side and caught Ross straight in his jaw, sending him reeling. The last sight he was aware of before conscious faded away was the all too familiar body of Warrior Woman standing him, laughing.  

Arkham

Jennifer had been walking for what seemed hours. Miss America kept her distance behind her, but Jennifer felt no reassurance. The very ground she was on seemed to writhing under her feet, and the medallion in her hand felt like it was getting heavier by the second. Looking ahead, Jennifer saw a small cottage by a crossroads. A small hand painted sign had 'Claire Voyant-psychic.' The medallion felt like a ton of bricks and Jennifer slowly walked towards the front door. "Miss America, please stay outside. I need to handle this on my own." Before the super heroine could answer, Jennifer opened the door and stepped inside. Before she could follow her, the door and all the windows slowly faded away, leaving not a single way into the building. "Jennifer, I hope you know what you're doing" Miss America thought as she sat down on the porch.

Inside the cottage

            Jennifer looked around at her surroundings. Every thing looked plain, almost Spartan, and Jennifer felt now more than ever that she was being watched. "Alright, what ever you are, come out!" Jennifer yelled out to the seemingly empty house. Dropping the medallion to the floor, Jennifer over tuned a nearby table. "If you don't come out right now I'll smash this place to pieces with my bare hands!" 

            "Well, are you the ungrateful one." A mocking voice that seemed to emanate from the very house itself spoke. "I suppose you want to exchange it for something else? What do you think this is, Macy's?" Anger boiled up inside Jennifer, almost to the point where she couldn't see straight. "That piece of jewelry you gave wasn't doing it's job! I almost killed a man!" The voice seemed to wait a few seconds before answering. "Actually, it was doing the job it was created for. You see, that 'piece of jewelry' as you called it, was actually a demon in my service. It was suppose to create disorder, so much that you sell your soul to me. The souls of you valiant types always put me in good with the masters, you see. Nothing personal dear, just business."  

            Jennifer stood still, dumbstruck by what she had just heard. "You, you tried to steal my soul and my mind?" A door under the stairs opened, and a nondescript red headed woman walked out. The woman's attention was more on getting her dress buttoned up. "Look Jennifer what I did to you was just my job. And I fouled it, so you get to keep your soul." She said nonchalantly. "You, you…aragggh!" Jennifer screamed as she collapsed to the floor. 

"Claire, you bitch! I'll…" but the yeoman's words were cut off as her body began it's terrible metamorphosis once more. Claire watched in fascination as Jennifer's eyes become almost entirely green. At once her clothes seemed to be two sizes too small, as the seams of her skirt struggled to contain the rapidly growing flesh, but in a second the battle was over as the seams exploded. Her shoes cracked under the strain of trying to keep her expanding feet contain. Reaching to her sides, Jennifer ripped off her shirt to revel the skintight purple costume on underneath. The shredded skirt, which had somehow managed to stay on, was popped off without a second thought. While her skin was still the familiar gray, her eyes worried Claire. They bright green, and they almost seemed to be glowing. "So, try to double-cross me? She-Hulk SMASH!" The transformed yeoman bellowed as she rushed towards Claire. "Well, I didn't see this coming" Claire thought as the gray Amazon's fist smashed into her face, sending her flying towards the door under the stairs. 

The She-Hulk walked over the doorway where her punch had sent the woman. Looking down, she saw a small flight of stairs and entrance to another room down at the bottom. The woman's legs were all that the She-Hulk saw. The rest of the woman's body was covered in the darkness of the small room. The She-Hulk froze when she heard the woman's laughter coming out of the darkness. "You stupid cow, you can't kill what's already dead!" The woman's legs seemed to be swallowed up by the dark. A taller woman walked out of the small room. She looked the same, but her appearance caused the even someone like the She-Hulk to pause. The woman's face was almost totally white, and the flesh was drawn so tightly over her skull she gave the impression of a being more like a corpse than a human being. Most of her body was covered in what appeared to be a black stocking. "Why the pause? It wasn't that long since we last met. Or has that dull brain of your already forgotten…the Black Widow?" 

            If the She-Hulk was in any way intimidated, she didn't show it. With a smirk, the gray giantess launched herself towards the Black Widow. "Yeah, so what? You might be sneaky, but I didn't see you put up much of a fight." With a confidant grin, she swung her massive fists directly at the pale woman's head. Her grin became uncertain as the Black Widow caught her punch in one hand. "True, I loathe physical confrontations, but when I must fight…" The Black Widow's grin became feral, and her elongated canines bit into her mouth, causing small rivets of black ichors to ooze out of the wound. With a single shove, the smaller woman tossed the She-Hulk back up into the main part of the house like she was a rag doll.

Dazed, the She-Hulk shook her head as the Black Widow calmly stepped into the room. "You fool. You think this is my true form? Let me show you what true terror is!" Holding her arms out to her sides, the Black Widow closed her eyes and started to mummer. The stocking on her body, as it turns out, was not a stocking at all, but thousands and thousands of spiders. The arachnids scurried off of the woman's body, leaving her nude. The rest of her was as pale as her face, with a thin line of hair growing from her chin to her groin. Tuffs of red hair in the center of her palms seemed to move on their own power as the Black Widow's body began an even stranger metamorphosis.

Her skin, already pale by anyone's standards, seemed to become almost totally transparent. Her muscles became visible as they started to stretch and inflate. Her bodily hair too, started to grow wildly and seemingly on it's own accord. Her claw like fingers popped and grew, with her fingernails exploding with a loud pop as large black claws burst out. Black ooze ran freely from her mouth as all of her teeth followed the canine's suit. Her tongue swelled up and flopped around in her mouth like a live worm. Her body began to gain inches as her spine popped and elongated as her head seemed to shrink down into her torso. Her hair writhed obscenely as her jaw stretched out and her nose flattened, giving her face a appearance not unlike a shark. But the most horrific change was happing in her eyes. The orbs themselves were already white, but Jennifer noticed in morbid fascination they too were changing again. The orbs began to bleed, as it seemed the very sockets themselves were changing. As it turns out, that statement was rather accurate as with a disgusting crunch, several large jagged bits of bone burst out of the Black Widow's eye sockets and crunched down on the woman's eyes. Black slime dripped down her face, as her newly changed eye sockets seem to look directly at the She-Hulk… and broke into a large grin.  

            "Well mortal, now that you stand face to face with my true form, are you ready to submit, or shall I just rip your heart out and shallow your soul?" The giant creature asked in a rumbling voice. If Yeoman Jennifer Walters had been staring down the creature, than she might have said yes, or fainted dead on the spot, whichever came to her first. But she wasn't Jennifer Walters; she was now (and possibly forever) the She-Hulk! With a sardonic grin she launched herself at the creature. She rained down a torrent of blows upon the monster's head and face, all seemingly to little effort. If the creature that was once the Black Widow was in anyway inconvenienced by the attack on her transformed body, she didn't let it show. "Pathetic. Now prepare to suffer!" The creature bellowed as she grabbed the She-Hulk by the shoulders and started to pull. 

Jennifer, through a blinding haze of pain, managed to look her tormenter directly in the eyes, and instantly wished she hadn't. The Black Widow's gaping eyes sockets had reformed into two grinning mouths. Mouths with sharp teeth and what looked like two tongues slithering around. "We will shallow your soul!" One of the sockets screamed. "Shallow this!" Jennifer shouted as she kicked the creature with all her might directly in the face. The crushing blow of her kick was met with a howl of rage and pain as the talking eye socket was crushed. That was enough to make the Black Widow loosen her grip just enough. Jennifer slipped out of her clawed hands and slammed her fist into the monster's stomach. Her efforts were rewarded with a sickening crunching sound. The Black Widow reeled like a drunkard and fell over backward into the fireplace. 

Without warning, the fireplace erupted like a volcano. Fire spread over the Black Widow and stated to devour the small living room. Thick black smoke started to surround the She-Hulk. Struggling to breath, she heard a familiar voice coming inform the outside. 

            "Jennifer! Yeoman Walters! Can you hear me?" Miss America yelled. The house, although now lacking in doors and windows, seemed almost to be in pain. Billowing black smoke poured out of the chimney, and the entire building seemed to heat up. Pounding where the front door used to be proved futile, so now the patriotic themed super heroine was resigned to pound on the building and yell. But her efforts were rewarded when she heard the muffled voice of the yeoman. "I'm in here! Hit near where you hear my voice!" 

Miss America flew around to the side of the house and placed her ear against the wood. Hearing the yeoman's voice again, Miss America reared back and hit the wall with all of her might. She was rewarded with a noticeable dent in the wall. Smoke started to spill out of it as she started to hit it again and again.

The She-Hulk looked around the house, trying to find a way out. Black smoke was pouring out everywhere, blinding her. As she stumbled to the front of the house, she heard the voice of Claire coming from the living room. Wary, she groped her way back towards the voice, preparing herself for the worse. 

She was surprised to see a normal looking Claire lying prone on the floor. Standing over her, the She-Hulk was shocked to see Claire was badly burned. The fire in the room was quickly spreading as Jennifer struggled to make out what the injured woman as saying. "help me" were the only words she could understand. 

Torn with indecision, The She-Hulk stood over the prone woman, seemingly in argument with herself. "I have to help her…NO She hurt us, I mean me…blast it! RAAARGGH!" With a mighty roar, the She-Hulk smashed the nearest wall out. Looking out into the night, she stopped and turned around. The woman who up until a few minutes ago was trying to kill her was no lying on the floor, naked and burned. "I'd better not regret this" the She-Hulk muttered under her breath as she picked the burned woman up and stepped out of the burning house. Seeing Miss America fly around from the back, the She-Hulk gently placed Claire down on the grass. "Hey! I need some help here!" She yelled at the flying woman. Claire's voice broke her concentration for a second as she struggled to sit up. "Jennifer. She-hulk, I'm sorry. I wanted to help you, but I was weak. Forgive me." With that, the woman's head dropped down to the ground. "No! Damn it you can't do this!" Claire barely managed to open an eye and whispered, "I'm sorry. It's the price you pay when you try to play ahead of the game." And with that, her heart stopped. Miss America stood by, watching the small cottage be consumed with fire.

The next morning

They had left Claire's body on the front porch. Time was their friend in this case as if nobody in town had bothered to investigate a house that burned all though the night, they probably wouldn't come anytime soon. Jennifer had changed back to her normal appearance, but there was something different about her. Her eyes had kept the same hard edge when she was the She-hulk. Miss America had tried to lend a sympatric hand, but Jennifer had brushed her off as she stared dwon at the body "I'm sorry I didn't know her. I'm sure she was good person" Jennifer smiled and sat down in the grass. "I suppose. I never really knew her. She said she could help me, but she couldn't. I guess this is a curse I'll just have to live with."

 Just then, a small radio transmitter, which had been hidden in the folds of Miss America's cape, started to go off. Quickly pulling out and placing the device next to her ear, Miss America's face paled as she listened to the message. "We have to go!" Miss America yelled as she dragged Jennifer to her feet. "What's wrong?" Jennifer asked. "It's the Thin Man! He's in trouble, and the Patriot and Captain Ross are in danger!" Jennifer growled and her skin began to darken. With in seconds, her body had once again gone through it's incredible change and turned her into the Savage She-Hulk! "Then there's no time to argue, let's go!" Jennifer said. With nary a glance behind her, she turned and leaped into the air, leaving a bewildered Miss America behind on the ground. "Well, why not? It's not this day could get any stranger." And with nary glance around, the patriotic garbed woman fly off into the sky after the (again) transformed yeoman.

Meanwhile, down on the ground and unseen by the two recently departed women

Claire Voyant sighed as she picked up her suitcase up off of the road. "Well, it was a nice run. Wish they hadn't burn the house down though. I rather liked it." A low whistle from behind caught her attention. Turning around, she was greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a small boy, dressed in a devil costume. "Now, I don't know why you went through all that trouble to convince those two dames you bought it back there, and I don't care. The boss wants to know why yer changing the plan!" Claire smiled, and then brought back feet and kicked the lad directly in the head. "I'm tired. I think I'll…what's the word? Vacation? Yes, I think that's what I'll do. Besides, I hear Miskatonic University is hiring." Turning around and walking off towards town, Claire looked over her shoulder towards the boy on the ground. One of his horns had been broken off, and he was swearing loudly as he combed through the dirt looking for it. "Alright, alright!" he whined "No need for the rough stuff! I take it you plan to go after that broad later, right?" Claire didn't even bother to look at the boy as she walked. "No."  The boy jumped to his feet (the horn nearly forgotten) and shouted at the retreating woman. "What? What do you mean 'no'?" "I saw that woman's future. She and her line will have enough problems. They don't need me." 

Speechless, the devil could only watch as she walked away. "Well, the boss won't like this." The devil said as he started his search for his missing horn again.

Several hours later, inside General Saunders home, Virginia 

Ross slowly opened his eyes. The back of his head burned, and his vision was blurry. Struggling to sit up, Ross thought he saw another form close by. "Hey, who are you?" Ross managed to slur and he rolled his head up. "Well captain, while normally I would ask that you show the proper respect to a superior officer, I think in the present circumstances I can let that slide" said a familiar voice. Forcing his eyes into focus, Ross was shocked to see General Philips lying across the room from him! "General? How did you get here?" Ross asked the similarly bound man. The older man sighed and spoke "Well Captain, I had some doubts about Commander Trask. His destruction of the base was good, but one thing stood out in my mind. Trask was good at covering his tracks, but he left a trail behind. There were only twenty or so bodies at the Axis base where we found Trask's body. Somehow, Trask had in his reports that there were almost a hundred people on that base at any given time. Somehow he pulled the wool over the eyes of the entire US government, and I was going to find out how. I went to my old friend Saunders for some advice, and it turns out he was the one fixing all the reports. Next thing I know, I'm down here." Ross sighed and leaned his head back against the cool stone wall. "I brought some backup with me, but I don't know what happened to them." General Phillips struggled to sit up as he spoke. "Well, I overheard Warrior Woman talking to Saunders about two mystery men that encountered something outside. She got one, but I don't know where he is. They said something about a 'flat man' getting away." "The Thin Man!" Ross exclaimed "Great, if he can call in some reinforcements in time." 

But the rest of Ross's exclamation was lost as the basement door swung wide open, and a hideous howling thing raced down the stairs. Ross was speechless as the creature sulked around the basement. It was tall, had bright green skin, and judging from the speed it moved over to him and yanked him to his feet by his neck, the creature was also rather strong. A whip cracked through the air, and the creature dropped him. The sound of high heels clicking down the wooden steps caught Ross's attention next as Warrior Woman herself walked down into the basement. "Well Captain, I see you and the general have been talking" she said a clear voice without any trace of a German accent. "Now, your friend, what was his name? The Patriot? He tired to fight me-that was rather rash on his part. You see this abomination" She swirled her whip towards the creature holding Ross up "is my pet." Ross smiled grimly as he felt the creature's hot breath on his face. "I'm sorry, but the only thing I'm entitled to give you is my rank, name, and serial number." 

Warrior Woman whistled, and the creature ranked it's claws across Ross's chest. "That's alright, I don't need anything from you anyway. The general here is all I really wanted, you're just extra weight." Ross looked up into the eyes of the creature, and he saw only hate and rage as it howled and brought it's claws down…

Meanwhile, up in the air somewhere over New York State

Miss America was flying as fast as she could to keep up with the She-Hulk. It seemed that every time the she-Hulk landed from one of her leaps, the woman would then jump up again before she could say anything. Waiting till the giant woman landed, the patriotic garbed heroine fly in front of her. "Wait! We need a plan before we do anything!" The She-Hulk simply looked at the smaller woman and snorted in disgust. "Get out of my way or I'll smash you!" "No." Miss America said, hoping she could come up with a better plan before her erstwhile traveling companion carried out her threat. 

            She was saved at the last minute by the radio transmitter's loud beeping.  Quickly taking the device out so that the irate Amazon in front of her could listen in, the scratchy voice of the Thin Man issued out of the device. "Send help. Captain Ross and the Patriot have been captured by some kind monster! It moved so fast, we never had a chance!" Without hesitation, the She-Hulk grabbed the transmitter out of Miss America's hands and yelled into it. "Where are you?" 

After a few heart stopping seconds, the Thin Man answered back. "My present location is one mile north Richmond. I'm flying back to New York to get reinforcements, I saw a truck leaving General Saunders's home, odds are the Nazi's are trying to sneak them out of the country." The rest of his message was lost as the She-Hulk dropped the transmitter and leaped off into the sky towards Richmond.  

Miss America sighed as she recovered the transmitter. "Now this is getting silly." She mumbled as she flew off. "Bruce, I need you to call the FBI, and tell them to hurry. This is going to get ugly." She said as the wind whipped past her.

Landing by the side of a small country road, the She-Hulk looked around. "Wait, I don't know which the truck is going!" With a inhuman howl of rage, she started to pound her mighty fists into anything in reach, including the road, which at that exact moment had a large black truck barreling its way down towards her…

Inside the vehicle

Warrior Woman let out a stream of profanity as she saw the now far too familiar figure of the She-Hulk land a few yards in front of her. "Keep going! Run her down!" She barked to the freighted driver. "But Herr Krieger Frau, our plan was to bring the Americans alive! You've already tortured one, and if we crash, we could jeopardize the mission, not to mention die horribly." Looking at the smaller man with a sneer, Warrior Woman slammed her foot onto the gas pedal, piercing the driver's foot with her heel. "I know that blasted woman is following me!" She yelled as the truck speed onwards towards the unsuspecting heroine.

Hearing a noise that sounded like a truck coming up behind her, the She-Hulk turned around and saw to her surprise…a truck. Uttering several profanities that would have burned the ears of anyone listening, the She-Hulk stood her ground as the truck smacked directly into her. The metal of the frame enveloped her like an old relative, and she was faintly aware of screams coming from someplace. She wasn't totally sure whose screams they were, but that was beside the point.

Warrior Woman opened her eyes. To say the truck was wrecked would be putting it mildly as she looked over and saw the driver. Or what was left of the unfortunate man, as his head was missing and the steering column was shoved through his chest. Struggling to remove herself from the wreckage, she wasn't the least bit surprised when a gray hand came down overhead and clamped down on her neck. "Well, it looks like my day just got better." She heard a growling voice exclaim seconds before she was hurled through the air like a doll. 

Hitting a tree hard enough to snap its trunk, Julia lifted her head up and saw the bloody white whale that had haunted her ever since she saw it in Germany. Expect this creature was not white, nor any kind of sea dwelling creature that had ever existed. This creature was a nearly seven foot tall gray skinned woman, and she looked rather irate as she lumbered over to her. Julia could feel the ground beneath her body vibrate with each step of the American's feet. "Alright, where's" but in that instant, Julia was saved momentarily as the creature she christened 'The Abomination' came up from behind the She-Hulk and pounced on her like a wild animal. 

The Abomination's claws ripped through the other woman's gray skin, but somewhere in the monster's yellow eyes, something was happening. A thought-not very human and certainly no trace of her former identity-flashed through her mind: The person who was responsible for all of her pain was not whoever she was attacking, but the injured woman pinned by a fallen tree. Stopping her attack on the She-Hulk, the Abomination used the Amazon's body as a springboard to launch herself at her true tormentor, Warrior Woman!

The She-Hulk was somewhat confused by what had just happened. The Abomination-a creature that she fought almost to a standstill-had stopped her attack and gone after the prone figure of Warrior Woman. This didn't bother her in the least, so turning away from the German's screams of torment, the She-Hulk made her way towards the wreck truck. 

The front of the vehicle was almost crushed flat (mostly due to my own body Jennifer thought) and the back wasn't much better. Hearing moans coming from the rear of the truck, Jennifer simply grabbed one of the rear doors and yanked it off its hinges.

Ross weakly looked up at the face of what he presumed was his tormenter. The light streaming in obscured most of the strangers features, but there was that voice! "Ross?" A heavenly voice said as he felt large arms pick him up like he weighed nothing. "Jen is that you?" He asked as he felt the blood on his face slowly being wiped away. But before his rescuer could answer he slipped in a blissful unconscious. 

Jennifer turned away from Ross's bloody face for a second, and was surprised to see a giant swastika-airship (how many of those things do they have? She thought) hovering over her. A ladder dropped down from the ships underbelly and Jennifer saw the bloody and bruised face of Warrior Woman smiling in triumph as an older man dressed in a American military uniform was halfway dragged/pushed up the ladder. "You can keep the captain fraulien, he didn't last long enough for me!" 

Looking past the laughing woman, Jennifer saw the battered body of the Abomination laying face down. "This isn't over!" Jennifer yelled as she placed Ross down and rushed towards Warrior Woman. Warrior Woman had slung the Abomination's body over her shoulder like a sack and was too busy climbing the ladder to even bother looking back at her. Jennifer rushed over to her and leaped.

            "On the contrary you foolish American, not only is this battle over, but your country has already lost the war!" Warrior Woman shouted over the airship engines. "Enjoy your freedom while you still have it!" She yelled as she tossed a grenade at Jennifer. She was too high up to doge it, and the explosion caught her directly in the face, blinding her. 

When Jennifer woke up again, the first sensation that she felt was pain-deep searing pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw her body had returned to it's original dimensions. Ever so slowly sitting up, Jennifer rubbed the back of her head as she tried to piece together the events of the last few hours. "Oh damn, what happened?" she asked aloud as the last few moments claim flooding back to her. "Oh hell, that was General Phillips!" Standing up and looking around, Jennifer heard the sound of police sirens close by. Stumbling towards them, she was taken aback to see several dozen police cars and FBI men going around the scene of the wreck.

Hearing a noise behind her, Jennifer was shocked to see Miss America float down behind her. "Hear, I think you might need this." She said as she took off her cape and draped it over Jennifer's shoulders. "You know, this is getting to be a habit." Miss America said as led Jennifer over to a near by ambulance. "Yeah, a bad one" Jennifer lamely quipped as she slowly sat down on a waiting stretcher.

As the ambulance rolled away, Miss America turned her attention towards the other ambulance, and the person being loaded into the back. Captain Ross was in pretty bad shape, and that was being generous. Sighing, she started walking over to the back of the vehicle when the (now in civilian clothing) Patriot intercepted her. "Miss America, we need to talk." "Alright Jeff, what's wrong?" Miss America said quietly. "The general that was kidnapped, that man was General Sam Philips. We think that Saunders may have something to do with it, and they are planning something big. I can't talk here, but I need you to go back to New York and get the entire Liberty Legion, hell, get the Invaders and the kid commandoes if the have to, but get as many masks as you can get!" 

Judging from Jeff Mace's tone of voice, General Philips adduction had some rather grave consequences. The injured patriot continued before she could ask. "If we don't get him back soon, the entire Allied effort could be in vain." After that particular announcement, he quickly slipped away from her and disappeared into the crowd, leaving her to stand in the middle of the road. "Why do I get the feeling that this is just the beginning of something horrible?" she silently asked herself as she took flight towards the Big Apple.

The end

Savage Correspondences

Well, I know I promised a She-Hulk/Abomination fight, but thing didn't quite turn out as I expected. I hope you guys and gals are still satisfied with this offering though. Anyway, be sure to turn in next time when the She-Hulk (and some surprise guest stars) tracks down Warrior Woman! 

I have to say, this is a fun series, but all good things must come to a end at one point. Don't fret, I won't be so callous to my public as to leave any plot threads dangling, but this will have a definite ending. I know is said I would do twelve issues, but that may or may not happen. I will get six done, that's a given.

In other news, I hereby announce that if anyone catches a glitch or a glaring continuity error, I will hereby award the person who points it out with a genuine imitation No-Prize! That's right, a genuine imitation! I would never insult my fans with a phony, only a genuine imitation will do! 

So, with that said, I must you all farewell, until we met next time dear readers 

D


End file.
